Glass
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Amnesia always leaves two types of victims. One is left without memories. The other is left alone. For PoirotCafe's themed competition #7- Alone


**Summary: Amnesia leaves one without memories and another alone. For PoirotCafe Forum's Themed Competition #7- Alone Join us~ We are nice folk. **

**Warning: Blood and cursing, a few spelling/grammar mistakes I might've missed. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When he came to, his vision was overwhelmed with flashes of white and red.

There was a loud ringing coming from every direction and he couldn't help wincing as the noise meshed together with vibrations.

It took him a moment to register the vibrations as a human voice.

A frantic human voice.

"H-Hakuba? Oi, Hakuba you're awake? Oh thank god, stay awake okay? I-I'm calling someone right now, j-just please can you- will you-I-f**k-" The hazy fog started to lift and he refocused his vision.

The white blob before him turned into a clearer picture. It was a man_ (or was he a teen?)_ He was young with bright-_watery?-_ violet eyes. One eye was hidden behind glass_ (how strange...)_ He was also wearing a glaringly bright suit and cape.

_What kind of person wears a fashion disaster like that?_ He blinked up and opened his mouth to speak, pushing himself off the ground _(Why was he on the ground?)  
_  
"Ngh!" And he immediately curled in on himself at the sudden onslaught of pain.

What? What is this? He panted erratically, his hands reaching up to grasp at the material of his shirt. As he shifted, something wet ran down his hairline and into his eyes.

**Red.**

He was covered in it.

"H-Hakuba?" A gloved hand was on his shoulder, slowly easing him back down.

"W-what happened?" He groaned and blinked again, reaching up to wipe the blood off his face.

"Stop, you're going to make it worse." The gloved hand swatted his bloodied hand away from his face.

When he didn't reply, the man continued to speak with a shaky voice.

"Shit, I'm sorry. If only I hadn't went up that exit. They wouldn't have-you wouldn't be-shit." His voice was getting softer as he rambled on. His violet eyes were flickering to look at everything- everything but him. He kept pushing his spiky hair back-_a nervous habit perhaps?_

_Why the hell was he analyzing every small detail he saw?_

"...Hey..." He murmured, interrupting the panicked mantra.

"What's wrong? Is something else hurting? Are you feeling light-headed?"

He watched the mysterious man towered over his prostrate body, violet eyes wide and filled with concern.

"Why...are you worried?"

A pause.

"E-eh? Why wouldn't I be? We're at my heist and-"

"I-I apologize but it's rare to see a stranger get so worked up over someone he doesn't know. Even if that person is injured, the most anyone would do is call an ambulance and stand at a distance."

There was no reply and he watched the other man's expression intently.

"H-Hakuba...what are you saying.."

"Hakuba?...I see...so you do know me. But seeing that I can't seem to recall my name, I feel no attachment to that word at all. It might not even be my real name as far as I'm concerned." He was blurting out his thoughts without caring to think them over. He was confused and frankly terrified. He was surprised at the paranoia that overcame him suddenly. What kind of person was he to be _so _suspicious of others?

"Y-you're joking...right?" The man was still staring at him in disbelief and he was starting to get impatient with the lack of answers.

"I don't see how this would be a humorous situation. And-"

"Kuroba! Kuroba Kaito. That's my identity!"

He blinked, irked that he was interrupted. The unfamiliar name bounced around his mind.

"...And?" He spoke uncertainly. The utter look of despair that enveloped the man's entire frame almost made him feel sorry for speaking up.

"Kuroba Kaito...Kuroba Kaito...doesn't that mean anything to you? My identity? The proof! It's what you've been looking for, right? It's it's-" He stopped to let out a sob, tears were falling and it made his heart ache for some reason.

"I'm...I'm your..." The soft-spoken words made him inhale sharply. I'm your? Who was he? Did they have a close relationship? Could he be-?

The desperate violet eyes searched his, seeking for...recognition? Guilt flashed through his mind when he realized he couldn't give the man the thing he sought.

"No...sorry." He breathed out.

He watched the man cautiously. The man stopped moving completely for a split second.

Then he...collapsed. Like a glass statue, the man seemed to have _shattered_, shedding the collected front to reveal the broken insides. He didn't know why, but he knew. He knew...that the man in front of him rarely dropped his masks like this. He was witnessing a private and immensely vulnerable moment. A moment no one was supposed to see.

He looked away.

"Damn it...damn it Hakuba. Please don't-you can't...you can't-" His voice pitched up an octave as his fists shook.

"You can't leave me to deal with this alone."

The man swayed and fell forward to bury his head on his chest, body shaking. The sudden shift made him uncomfortable and he was lost on what to do.

"T-those bastards, I'll-I'll make them pay." The man hissed under his breath and he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't."

The man looked up at him with a questioning stare, eyes puffy and red.

"I would rather not have someone kill because of me. It leaves a bad taste."

The man blinked and averted his eyes.

"They hurt you...they...they made you...you"

**Forget.**

"It's fine...what's lost can be found, right?" He bit his lip.

There was no reply.

"Besides...I'll need help right?"

The man looked at him.

"I can't really get anywhere without knowing anything about myself. Also these injuries will be troublesome." He gestured to his wounds with a wince. The man immediately got off him with a soft apology.

"I'd rather not face this crisis alone...Will you...will you help me?" He swallowed and asked the million dollar question. He felt a bruise to his ego, having to ask for help. He could only guess what a prick he used to be if having to ask for help offended his pride.

The man stared at him with the same, wide eyes. With a blink, his entire face morphed into one of happiness as tears fell from his eyes contradictorily.

"Yeah...yeah. Of course I'll help." The man grinned and sniffed, grabbing his bloody hands.

"I'll protect you. I-I won't let them get to you again. I'll never leave your side. I'll never leave you alone." The smile that spread across the man's face almost made him smile as well. He didn't tell the man that he didn't feel a thing besides a vague sense of discomfort.

He didn't want to see the man shatter again.

"That would be a little suffocating, don't you think?" He snarked and watched the man give a sheepish grin.

Alright...he thought. He supposed he could follow the man. He needed answers. Answers about who he was and...

He looked down at his enveloped hands.

Answers about Kuroba Kaito.

**I was originally planning to have Hakuba date Kaito and then pretends to have amnesia in order to discover more about Kid and basically toy with Kaito's feelings. But then I felt that it was too cruel and angsty to be done in 5k words (competition guidelines). Instead, I modified it. **

**I guess it's a good thing for those who don't want to see Kaito utterly destroyed. For those who do, I'm...sorry? (God, I actually want to write it, so maybe I will in the near future) **


End file.
